and the fairytales never spoke of us
by S.J Carter
Summary: Against all odds. This could be their story. —-RebekahMatt (and the classics never saw this one coming).


_Le notes: _Structure here is…unique to say the least. Got this idea because mother and I ran a Disney Classics movie marathon, reflected in this fic.

_Summary: _Against all odds. This could be their story. —-RebekahMatt (and the classics never saw this one coming).

**.**

**. _ .**

**and the fairytales never spoke of us  
.**

**. _ .**

you'll be the prince  
and i'll be the princess  
it's a love story  
baby just say yes  
**.**

**/ / /**

**i: highschool cliché gone wrong**

This could be the story of the head cheerleader and the quarterback.

Blonde, athletic, colored eyes, crooked smiles, pearly white teeth, and highschool sweethearts. This could be the story of the prom king and queen, of the popular guy and popular girl. And first time dates, with first kisses, and late nights sneaking-out or matinee movies.

Only it isn't.

Because said cheerleader is actually a thousand year old vampire, with anger management issues, and a slight drinking problem. And said boy happens to be quite stubborn. It starts with the same old, clichéd scenario though; a vampire walks in to a high school, falls in love with a human. Oh, but they can't be together because they're from _two different worlds,_ and so she works her ass off, trying to 'woo' him. Only this time, the roles are kind of reversed. See, in this story, the girl's doing all the 'hardwork' instead of the guy. So, she guesses that it's not so clichéd after all.

That was the first sign, that she really wasn't meant to have a happy ending.

Rebekah Mikaelson was never one to respond well to signs.

_"I want to be with you,_ forever_." _She says.

_"Forever is awfully long time, Rebekah" _He tells her instead.

**.**

**/ / /**

**ii: sleeping beauty in a coffin**

This could be the story of the girl who pricked her finger on the spinning wheel and slept for nearly a hundred years.

Only in this story, prince charming has a slight case of amnesia, and forgets to wake her up with a kiss. Instead, she gets woken up by a dagger pulled out of her chest, and it's not even prince charming who's doing it, but her _brother_. Not so romantic, and definitely not anything like the fairytale books she found hiding under her coffin.

And just when she thinks her life couldn't be further away from a story book romance, Stefan Salvatore starts to remember her.

He finds his way in to her sheets because no one else is willing to rescue Sleeping Beauty (not when there's a doppelganger to save). But the thing about Stefan is that he's the closest thing to a prince that she's got. So she holds on to him for dear life.

Even though, it's quite present on his face, Stefan Salvatore could only belong to one girl; and she was the one with dark hairs and brown eyes.

This is when Rebekah's heart breaks for about the millionth time in a row.

This is when Rebekah sees _him. _The boy hiding behind the prince; wearing an apron, washing the dishes, and wiping tables for a living.

**.**

**/ / /**

**iii: snow white and the prince dressed in rags**

This could be the story of the girl who ate the poisonous apple and lived.

Only it isn't, because the apple given to Rebekah turned out to be a fake. And Katherine ran off with the actual cure. Elijah went chasing after Katherine, and so did just about everyone else in Mystic Falls because that's what should be called 'the doppelganger effect'. But, this could have been the story of the girl who'd wanted to be a part of _his _world, if he hadn't been so stubborn about the whole thing.

_"I don't understand why my opinion's so important to you" _He says, and he's so foolish, so innocent, so breakable and yet, so full of light. But she falls, she falls so hard that it becomes impossible for her to get back up on her feet.

And princes weren't supposed to kick princesses when they were down. But she thinks that, no one's ever challenged her like he has before.

_"Because you're human. You're so beautifully human," _she says. And he thinks that he's really not worthy of the title.

_"I'm just a busboy, Rebekah." _He tells her, and oh how he's so wrong. He's wrong because she's heard all about the boy who jumped in to a pool and stopped breathing completely, only in order to see his big sister. And the same boy who works endless hours, and pays the rent, and still goes to school, all by himself.

_You're a hero. _She wants to say.

_You're a real hero._

She doesn't know that he's scared, because no one's ever looked at him with so much hope in their eyes before.

She scares him, she really does.

He wants to tell her that he can't live up to all her expectations.

**.**

**/ / /**

((Stop, let's flip the tables now))

**.**

**/ / /**

**i: a robin hood that ran**

This could be the story of the boy who hid behind words.

He's about five years old when it first happens. Vicki's not so young, but not so old either. She's a got a loose tooth though (her first loose tooth, to be exact). Her pig tails are uneven because he can't really comb her hair all that well (since he's a boy and all). But mom's not home, and dad's…well dad's supposedly visiting grandma in New York. He's been gone for an awfully long time now. Matt thinks that grandma might be sick, or maybe dad's just lost his ticket back home.

_He's not dead, he can't be._

"Hey Matty!" Vicki runs to him, with her pigtails undone this time. "Look!" She says, poking at her loose tooth and smiling like the child she is. "I'm growing up Matty, almost bigger than you right?"

He just nods his head, up and down, hugs his sister because she's all he's got. And the same goes for her. "Vicki," he whispers, walking her back home from school. "You'll _never _be bigger than me."

She gives him a puzzled look. He doesn't mean it, but he's the boy who grew up too fast. Ten years later, Vicki's still a child, so he guesses that he's right. She's girl who parties too hard, drinks too much, and sleeps around. And he's the boy who picks her up from her hung-over mornings and drives her back home.

"Hey Matt, where does mom go these days?"

"I don't know."

But she's a kid and he's not. Matt tucks her in at night, even though she's already fifteen years old.

"You're a good brother Matty. Too good sometimes."

He doesn't know that her words might be tattooed in to his heart. He never does forget them.

**.**

**/ / /**

**ii: prince-not-so charming**

This could be the story of the prince who slayed the dragon.

Only it isn't.

Because he's always got second place; one moment, he's the guy Elena risked her life for. Of course, then she became a vampire. And the next second, Stefan and Damon are giving him strange looks and glances that they say they don't mean (but of course they do). He's also the guy who got left behind for Tyler Lockwood. Not to mention the boy who became a human blood bag for his first love not once but_ twice_. He realizes that ever since Vicki died, no one's really looked at him with hope and admiration in their eyes before.

Of course, then Rebekah came along.

He's afraid because the last girl to look at him like she did, basically died. But Rebekah's immortal. So she'll never leave his side, unlike Vicki.

He's still scared though.

There's that girl who looks to him with wild eyes, crooked smiles, and she says: _"anyone who leaves you behind is a fool, and I wouldn't."_

But he thinks that yeah, it's nice to be put first for once.

Evidently, their first kiss is not exactly like a fairytale. They're on the edge of death, and she kisses him and he kisses back. There's a slight explosion and her ex-boyfriend is there to ruin the moment. But they kiss anyway.

And then, they lived to tell the tale.

**.**

**/ / /**

**iii: and they all lived happily ever after**

This could be the story of the boy who faced his worst fears.

Who got over the fact that people always die, because people always live. And when he turns to his side to see a girl in golden locks on his bed, he swears that he doesn't regret a single thing.

She's the girl who kicks in her sleep, pushes him off the bed sometimes, wakes up in the middle of afternoon, and uses up all the hot water in his shower. She's the girl who's favourite color is red, who eats more than he does, and who can't hold her liquor (even if her life depended on it).

"I want to be with you, _forever_." She sighs. "You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me Matt."

"Forever is an awfully long time Rebekah." He replies. "But with you, I don't think that it would feel as long."

"I do manage to keep you on your toes."

"You sure do." He smiles. "I guess it's time I start doing the same to you."

His offer is not what she expects; she can't help but smile, and almost drop her jaw. "Are you quite sure about this? Because there really isn't any going back on something like this."

"Well it's either this or death." he says, "but yeah, I think I'm sure."

"Okay," she says, biting in to her wrist and hesitating to bring it before his lips.

"Something the matter?"

"Actually, now I'm not quite so sure about this."

He doesn't wait for her to finish, he drinks from her wrist regardless.

**.**

**/ / /**

**iv: the end (the beginning)**

This was the story of the girl and the boy who lived, and then died, and then they lived again.

—this could be a fairytale, but it isn't. It doesn't matter now.

They got their happy ending anyway.

**.**

**/ / /**

((Against all odds))

**.**

**/ / /**

_Le more notes_: And I thought Matt's storyline was so boring…until Rebekah showed up that is. So review because Mabekah's worth it and you know it!


End file.
